The present invention relates to a fish lure.
Fishing lures similar to that disclosed herein are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,234,077; 2,724,205; 2,763,085; 2,770,063; 3,939,912 and 4,033,063.
Objects of the invention are to provide a fish lure of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide a soft type kicking action which attracts all game fish when it is jiggled straight up and down in the water. The fish lure of the invention is especially suitable for ice fishing or for fishing vertically from the side of a boat, and functions by simply permitting the hook to sink to a desired depth in the water and then jerking it up and permitting it to return to rest again. When the lure is jerked up, the strips thereof come together, and when it is permitted to sink again, the strips thereof kick out. The fish lure of the invention may be baited with any desired type of bait, and the bait does not restrict its kicking action.